Charm
by Valkyrie Luthor
Summary: Valkubus. PWP but the light plot is that Bo and Tamsin are working a case that goes awry. To save each others lives they have to have a lot of sex. Rated M for sex (of course), drugs, swearing, alcohol, and Canadianisms.
1. Highs

Disclaimer: Lost Girl does not belong to me at all, but I am enjoying the use of the characters presented from the series.

Warnings: Consenting adults in sexual scenarios, use of drugs, swearing and Valkubus. If any of that disturbs you, I don't recommend you reading this. Feel free to review if you do read it, but again, if you don't like the things I've warned you about, nobody is forcing you to go beyond this point.

It's not beta read.

* * *

Charm

Chapter One: Highs

Bo's body shuddered, back arched and though her eye were closed, stars filled her vision with brilliant white light. The entity inside her kept a steady rhythm, navigating the waves of Bo's release. It was determined to prolong her pleasure despite the voice, once a fierce crescendo, now a weak whimper of short sobs.

Tamsin" Bo softly begged as unconsciousness threatened to take her "Tamsin, please I need..."

The snarky aspect of the blonde's mind wished to gloat " _what's the matter? Too much for the Succubus?"_ but that sounded like a fine way to ruin the moment. She withdrew from her lovers heat and placed her hand against Bo's face, using the other arm to secure her tightly against her body.

"Bo" the Valkyrie spoke compassionately into those dark eyes. The wings that had kept them steady in the night sky softly began to descend towards the earth. "You can take a little bit, it's a long drop down still. I don't want to lose control."

It was all Bo needed to hear before dark orbs became brilliant blue. Despite the fact that Tamsin's body was practically bursting with sexual energy, she hadn't been able to feed off her at risk of the pair of them dropping the mile or so from their spot above the city.

"Go fast, I'm not done with you tonight."

* * *

The night had begun for Bo as a regular missing person's investigation. She was looking for a Mercurian Fae, a species known not only to be extremely fast, but also completely incapable of keeping a secret. If she was able to catch him, she would possibly find the location of the Dark Fae Elder whose wife was seeking him.

Tamsin had the night off for a "date" by Bo's blessing. The Succubus felt confident that because she had the young man's address, the questioning would have been an easy effort. He was a low level drug dealer; there was a rumour that the Elder was an addict and that the Mercurian's boss was using his influence to protect his dealers from legal scrutiny.

When she knocked on his door, she anticipated that it would only be a matter of asking the right question to make him confess what he knew. What she hadn't expected was the sound of a window breaking within the shabby apartment and her target escaping out the back. By the time she kicked in the door and ran to the other side to see which direction he has headed, he was already gone.

"Fuck, I'm sorry T" she spoke to herself as she picked up her cellphone to ring up her partner. She was surprised when the phone picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Boss, did we get a big break in the case?" Tamsin said seriously much to Bo's surprise.

"Tamsin, I'm sorry to interrupt your date, I need your help."

The muffled sound of her partners voice spoke to the other person she had been with.

"Sorry Rog, duty calls"

"But you didn't even touch it" a whiny male voice replied.

Bo listened in to the sound of a vehicle door slamming and then foot steps and finally breath.

"Thanks for getting me out of that, I was hoping for a reasonable excuse to abandon that date without ripping his dick off."

"So, ReadyRoger69 didn't turn out to be Prince Charming?" Bo observed making Tamsin chuckle.

"I could forgive him sticking his tongue down my throat when we first met at the restaurant, but only people I like are allowed to call me a slut."

Bo grimaced at the gross scenario, but was impressed that the man was actually still alive.

"So what's up?" Tamsin continued. "Did the dealer spill some big beans?"

"More like he split before I could question him. I could use your help finding him."

"I'm in. Where are you right now."

"Downtown, close to Vex' nightclub."

"Great, I'll meet you in 10 on the roof. If the Bouncer doesn't let you in, tell him that Tamsin is calling in a favour."

The phone clicked then, ending the call. Bo found it strange that she was being instructed to meet on the roof instead of the ground level. There were no hassles getting into Carpe Noctem, Wednesday was apparently not the most popular evening for kinky partying in the Dark Fae community it seemed. She wondered if she should check in with Vex and ask him if he knew anything about this dealer who went by the name "Simon Flash". She decided against it, she could return with Tamsin in tow in just a few moment.

The heavy bass of the club pounded as she made her ascent. A strange pair were standing in the stairwell having a close conversation. Bo could see that one was offering a palm full of sparkling pink powder to the other who looked like she was about to snort it. It was a curious sight, but not unexpected in Vex' establishment.

It was dark on the roof, the street lights and the moon above being the main sources of illumination. She walked up to the edge facing the building she had just been in and looked around and pondered where the man could have run to. The sound of footsteps behind her suddenly made her realize she wasn't alone. She turned and was briefly horrified to see an enormous birdlike shadow before she figured out it was just Tamsin with her wings played.

"Shit," Bo breathed, her heart racing. "That's why you wanted to meet on the roof."

"Fucker drove off leaving me on the far side of town. I could have called a cab I suppose, but it could be too late by then to catch this guy."

"I'm glad you came." Bo said, returning her eyes towards the building across the way. "Maybe we should talk to Vex, he could have ideas about how to find this guy."

Tamsin stood beside Bo and put her hands on the rail looking at the rooftops of the buildings before them.

"You were looking for a Mercurian right? " Tamsin asked, Bo agreed. "They're fast, but they're also lazy. They hate short distance travel because to get to their stop speeds they have to be able to get that forward momentum by running in a straight line."

"So he's probably twenty miles east or west of us now?" Bo deduced.

"Possibly. The other option is that he just climbed on the roof and is holing up there because you've figured out he's run far away already."

Simon Flash's apartment was on the top level. When Bo looked out the back alley, she only looked down, but it hadn't occurred to her to look up.

"Okay, let's go." Bo said.

"Which one?" Tamsin asked, Bo pointed to the one directly in front.

Strong yet gentle arms suddenly surrounded Bo and she found herself being lifted into the air. Her instinct was to fight and panic as her feet flailed into nothingness.

"T, what the fuck!" She swore, but a soft shushing sound hissed in her ear. It sent a chill down Bo's spine.

"Woman, do you want to give away our location." Tamsin whispered.

The flight was brief, it was more like a glorified hop from Vex's place to the Mercurian's apartment building rooftop. Silently, their feet touched down and without words, they separated, looking for someone they hoped was not very good at hiding.

"Shit!" a man's voice cried out as he soon found he had been discovered. He tried to begin his run, but Tamsin picked him up by his collar.

"I didn't do anything!" He sobbed, trying to squirm his way out of the Valkyrie's grip.

"No, so why did you run away?" Bo questioned

"I don't know. Well I know things, but I'm not allowed to tell."

"Like what?" Tamsin interjected impatiently.

"The Morrigan got a face lift. She said she'd kill me if I ever told anyone."

He was promptly met with a smack in the back of the head by the Blonde. Bo gave her a harsh look, she was not personally a fan of abusing whomever she was questioning. Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Not that. What do you know about Caspius Sinterman? He's gone missing." Bo asked.

"No...shit." The small man said to himself, seemingly genuinely surprised at the news. "That bastard owes me money."

Suddenly, Bo felt her phone buzz in her pocket. The caller id was her client. The Valkyrie and Mercurian listened in on the conversation.

"Hello Mrs. Sinterman-"

"What?"

"Where"

"Well, this was a wild goose chase."

"Yes, that's right. Goodbye."

Bo put her phone in her pocket and motioned for Tamsin to put down the 'innocent' man.

"Sorry dude." Tamsin apologized as the man straightened out his ruffled up shirt.

"On the bright side, we're still getting paid." Bo decided. She had learned that the Elder had been shacked up with a younger Fae; not that this had come to a surprise to his wife. However, they were snorting something and he overdosed. Smartly, his girlfriend checked him into the hospital under a fake name to protect his identity.

"On the bright side?" Simon spoke harshly, he was clearly pissed off about how his evening had turned out. "I hope you two end up fucking with dogs."

Tamsin, normally fast to react to somebody shoving their hand in their pocket, had already been concentrating on returning her wings into her body. She missed him pulling out a small bag of sparkling pink powder and dusting it in their faces.

In the confusion of the women breathing in the sweet dust, the Mercurian made his escape. Both coughed but the Valkyrie was able to catch some of the powder on her hand. In the street light she was able to discern what it was. She was mortified.

"Oh...No no no no no no..." She said with concern. She finished it with a small laugh. "Fuck."

"What did we just inhale T.? Bo asked worriedly. It looked exactly like the stuff she saw the couple snorting only fifteen minutes earlier.

"It's street name is Charm. Witch pharmacies carry an aphrodisiac over the counter, but it's been recut by street alchemists to be extra potent. I'm told that it takes effect fairly quickly so..." Tamsin visibly squirmed then as she felt her body begin to feel very hot. "I think Dyson is at home, ummm..." She lost her train of thought as her legs quivered and knees buckled. Tamsin was on the ground.

Bo wasn't certain what was supposed to happen. She lived with being horny every minute of her life, she wondered if perhaps this kind of drug would have no effect on her. Tamsin was on her knees, her wings fell limply against her shoulders.

"Tamsin, are you okay?" She kneeled down before the woman who was looking away. She placed a hand over the blonde's and noted that it was cold and clammy. "Are you sure that was an aphrodisiac?" She was surprised as Tamsin began to chuckle.

"Haha, I was just thinking...I'm really messed up by this...but even still...I wouldn't fuck Ready Roger."

"Are you seeing anyone else? I'll take you there." Bo offered kindly. The Valkyrie tossed her hand aside and began to stand again still not looking at Bo.

"I'll be okay, I think I'm metabolizing it already. I mean I'm soaking wet but nothing a cold beer and a shower can't cure. But you, it doesn't look like the drug has taken effect yet. You have time to get to someone maybe."

"I don't think it works on me. I mean, I am an aphrodisiac." Bo joked. Her brief smile vanished as Tamsin finally made eye contact. Her eyes, normally very pale even in low light were dilated to complete blackness. She put a finger in Bo's face and spoke breathily.

"Nobody is immune to it. Fuck, I think you might be far worse off than me."

Bo decided Tamsin was off her rocker and pushed the offending finger away from her face. It had occurred to her she could volunteer herself to help the Valkyrie, but they had finally reached a level of comfort in their friendship that she didn't want to make her feel she had been taken advantage of.

"I'll drive you home T." Bo offered, but Tamsin turned her back and walked towards the ledge of the building. She shook her head and crossed her arms against her chest. She was able to see a shift in Bo's demeanor even though Bo didn't seem to recognize it. For the last several minutes they had been speaking, the Succubus had been caressing her own breast. The other hand, while it had been holding Tamsin's had been making soft circular patterns agitating the blonde's condition. She didn't feel secure that Bo would accept her advances, not when she was the cause of so much grief in their recent history. She was thankful her ability to process the drug quickly kicked in and stopped her from making a fool of herself. It was still very difficult however.

She held her hand towards her work partner.

"How about you let me take you to Dyson" She softly volunteered. I promise I won't fly too high or too fast."

"I can get myself there if I wanted to" Bo pouted and slinked her body towards Tamsin. "But I'm curious about what it's like to fly so I will accept your offer thank you."

Tamsin gulped as she saw Bo's dark eyes blacker than ever.

"You can hop on my back" She offered hesitantly. It'll give you the best view of the city below"

I would prefer if you held me" Bo said with a smoldering tone. "I'd feel much safer in your arms Tamsin" the Valkyrie cringed internally as the sound of her name caused her sex to tingle and weep again.

Bo placed her arms around the blonde who wasn't certain she wasn't about to start quaking at the knees again. Tamsin placed her arms also around Bo and let her wings spread wide. Their strength raised both women easily into the night above. Because of their low speed, the force of the warm summer wind did not block the sounds between the two who were at eye level to one another. Tamsin tried to focus their direction towards the wolf's place, but she was heavily distracted on the eyes examining her face.

"I can hear your heart." Bo stated "It's racing."

Yup" was all the winged woman could think to say. The deep throaty voice of her passenger laughed a sexy, breathy laugh.

"I think we're in trouble T. Wherever you think we're going, I think it's too late."

Tamsin looked down and realized that her inability to focus on her flight had moved them only a block from where they began. They were, however, exponentially higher than she intended to take them. She accepted then that it was indeed too late. The struggle was becoming more difficult, and Bo seemed so willing and her hands felt so good, they had went into the bottom of her tank top and were caressing her back and hips.

"We have something between us that's special to me. I don't want to lose you because we did something we shouldn't have when we were out of our minds"

"Hey T. I'm here." Bo kissed the pulse of her neck, Tamsin sighed and Bo continued. "You're here too. We need this." The lips pressed against her blonde's pale chin. "I trust you, trust me."

"Always" Tamsin's lips said but no words came out. Bo's lips finally found hers.

In Tamsin's fantasies, her first kiss with Bo would be soft and romantic. There were candles lit and wine on their lips. She allowed herself to be mushy when she thought about Bo because Firstly, that was against her personality completely and secondly she wasn't supposed to have a chance with the Succubus of her dreams. But here it was, their first kiss and there was nothing romantic about it.

The initial soft connection fueled the desperation between them causing mouths to open, and teeth to clink against one another.

Tamsin's firm arm around Bo to keep her from falling tightened pressing them into a tight embrace, their faces mashed together followed by wet and hungry sounds.

The blonde felt light headed and her eyes opened as she realized that her wings were relaxing and they were falling. Bo eyes had been glowing blue as she siphoned chi from Tamsin, she hadn't noticed their plummet to the earth until the wings thrust outward recapturing them in the air.

"Oops" Bo said apologetically, she spoke with her lips against Tamsin's "maybe you should land us so I can fuck your brains out."

"Hmmmm" Tamsin groaned and smiled widely as it became clear what being in the air meant this evening. This was a rare opportunity to have Bo at her benevolent mercy. She overheard the Succubus having sex many times with different people; the woman sounded positively dominating. She was very aware of the attention her own pussy was aching for but she had always been curious as to what Bo's O-face looked like.

She laughed out loud; there was mischief on her mind.

"Bo, have you joined the mile high club yet?"

* * *

To be continued in Chapter Two: Lows


	2. Lows

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Lost Girl

Warning! This chapter is full of sex. Some of it is kind, some of its rough and there is drinking and swearing! Rated M.

Valkubus is the pairing!

I am writing while listening to Spotify Playlist Valkubus4ever.

I am also not using a beta reader so I may need to modify the chapter upon self-scrutiny.

I've changed my mind on the topic of reviews: I actually would appreciate having them. After previously saying it doesn't matter if you do, I've discovered I prefer the feedback. I see people reading it and not reviewing and I wonder if anybody was offended by this chapter...or enjoying it. I truly you'll enjoy this.

CHARM: Chapter Two

Lows

The idea of being shagged on a dirty rooftop was a potential boner-killer so Tamsin grit her teeth and flew fast as she safely could towards the clubhouse. So many obstacles stood in her way: First of all was the risk of making Bo hurl if she went too fast, not that Tamsin wouldn't still fuck her, but kissing would then be out of the question. The Succubus didn't seem to notice the speed however and was the cause of their second obstacle, her demanding hands and mouth. She managed to unzip Tamsin's pants midflight and while kissing the blonde's neck, was using two fingers to manipulate each side of her clit. The Valkyrie went from saying "Shit, stop!" to "Fuck yes" in one breath repeatedly.

The third, and most frustrating obstacle was the distance. On her own, she could fly home from Vex' in five minutes maximum, but this was now the most excruciatingly long five minutes of her life. Once they were there, they would need to pass through the dirty door on the main floor then climb the short flight up to the main entrance of the Crack Shack. After that was the next flight of stairs up to either of their bedrooms, and then which room should they go to? Bo's room was tidier, but it had also been host to many other overnight visitors-not necessarily a con but it was something to consider.

It was these worries that kept her focused on moving forward and not focusing on the tension in her pussy that begged to release.

It was when their place was in sight that Bo suddenly cried out as if in pain. Tamsin didn't stop, but she felt Bo remove her hand.

"Are you okay," Tamsin asked slowing their flight.

"Shit, T." Bo began, rub her own sex hard "What the fuck is in that drug, I've never been horny like this in my life!"

"Herbs, spices? I dunno?" Tamsin admitted. "You'll know its wearing off when the sadness kicks in."

"Sadness?"

"For some reason, when it leaves the system, it temporarily removes the ability to feel happiness. It can last for hours, but for some its days."

Bo cried out again in frustration, Tamsin's wings spread wide for the impending landing.

"I'll take care of you tonight, it will be okay." Her concern was real, and as badly as she wanted to be touched right then, all she wanted was to help this person she cared for.

Tamsin wrapped Bo's legs around her waist as her feet touched the ground. She pushed her way into the main floor door and carried the brunette up the stairs swiftly. Bo felt light in her arms. Even when the Succubus latched onto her mouth, she kept her feet moving until she crushed the smaller woman's body against the clubhouse door. She knew that Bo tended to keep her key tucked within her Bra if she happened to be wearing one that day.

Bo moaned with need at the incidental caress of her breast. Tamsin pulled out the key and let them inside quickly before relocking.

While still being held by the Valkyrie, the Succubus threw off her shirt tossing it on the floor. Tamsin couldn't help but smile at the sight of Bo undressing for her even though she saw her nearly naked on a daily basis. This was special.

Their lips met again, not as aggressively as their first kisses. Tamsin used the moment to tuck her wings back into her body before they went upstairs to her room where the tools for their survival tonight awaited. Bo was still sitting on her hips, allowing herself to be carried, but her patience for waiting for more chi was over. At the top of the stairs, she slid off the strong legs and pushed the blonde against the wall. One hand was pulling her face closely to taste more of her essence, the other was pulling up on her clothes.

The blue stream passed between them, briefly before Bo cursed.

"Fuck!"

"Is it helping?"

"No, I think it makes it worse." She said, referring to the fact the sex chi was not healing the symptoms of the drug. Tamsin took Bo's hand and led her to the bed.

"Sit, get undressed. I'll make you a drink." She turned around and walked to the heavy dark armoire at the far side of the room.

"You already got me T, I don't think you need to loosen me up anymore." Bo said smirking, but removing her bra as she spoke.

"Charm is an upper drug. I metabolize shit quickly so I'm probably going to crash long before you do. I've heard though that to soften the fall you need a good downer..."

Tamsin opened up the armoire door revealing shelves of liquor.

"Holy fuck T, is that where you spend all your money!"

Tamsin smirked and took out two mickeys of vodka.

"Of course not." She stated as if it were obvious. "When i sleep over at someone else's house, I just steal all of theirs before they wake up."

She opened one and handed it to the now nude Succubus who took an amused sip as the other woman slugged back several gulps from her own.

Bo's thought was how prudish it was that Tamsin didn't want to just split a bottle considering how much bodily fluid they were about to share, but what was bothering her more so was the question of why she was the only person in the room who was naked.

She grasped Tamsin's firm buttocks and pulled her close to kiss her abdomen which was firm beneath her tank top. In response, said blonde lifted said top taking with it the black bra that had been loosened earlier.

The standing woman capped her beverage and tossed it on the floor.

Bo's eyes were dark with want; they were more beautiful than Tamsin had ever fantasized this look could be. As much as she wanted to hold this gaze, she remembered how achingly aroused Bo was, and it was hard to forget how badly she herself needed to get off as well.

Bo, while appreciating that the warrior had fewer articles of clothing on had lost complete patience with this delay to drink They should be fucking already, and Tamsin's energy reading was that it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Using her own strength, she grasped the woman's pants and flipped her backward onto the bed.

"Bo" She cried out in surprise but didn't fight as her pants were violently pulled down her legs. Her body was quickly covered by the brunette's who began to kiss her deeply and rhythmically grinding her pelvis against Tamsin's wet engorged centre. To be of assistance in the matter, the blonde wrapped a single leg around her eager Top and pulled her in closely, groaning loudly into Bo's mouth at the pleasure of the friction between them.

It took only a few energetic thrusts to allow Tamsin some of the release she had been aching for; but it didn't bring calm to either of them as a burst of blue was inhaled by the Succubus who again found the chi aggravating for her condition. Her body began to slightly quiver as her skin dampened with perspiration. The throb in her sex was nearly painful and she pressed hard against Tamsin's hip to relieve some of the ache to no avail.

"Fuck, where's that liquor" The woman lying on the bed said worriedly reaching to her side where she believed Bo left her small bottle. Bo wasn't paying attention, her eyes were tightly clenched shut, seeming to try to regain some control using deep breaths that came out ragged and short. Tamsin sat up with Bo still kneeling over her as she found the vodka.

"Shutup with the booze" The Succubus gasped with frustration. Her forehead was now dripping with sweat. "Why aren't you fucking me, you said you would take care of me"

The blonde held the drink with one hand while pulling down Bo's mouth. The liquid splashed on her lips.

"Drink!" She ordered. "Booze kills libidos, or at least it might make yours less crazy!"

Bo didn't want to drink, it took away her control. It made her silly and as a matter of fact, made her less interested in sex...by a little bit. As she was desperate, she accepted the bottle and let the burning liquid pour down her throat. When she opened her eyes again, most of the bottle was empty and Tamsin was downing the rest. She didn't feel any less horny, but she did feel like herself. She knew that was only temporary once the booze hit her brain.

Tamsin smirked with self-righteous satisfaction as she dropped the empty mickey on the floor. She was pleased her idea about how to calm raging lady-wood worked out but she couldn't not notice the sour expression Bo wore. As a seasoned drinker, the ancient woman had chosen their beverages using a pragmatic assessment. It had to be strong enough to act quickly, but not so hard they passed out early. Beer kisses were gross, tequila numbed the tongue, and she could have selected champagne but that set too romantic a mood. Perhaps she should have chosen the latter drink, she decided when Bo said:

"Can we have something that tastes good in the next round?"

The blonde began to snicker, but this was immediately crushed by the force of the other woman's aggressive mouth. She found herself being forced back once again, but she had her own plan that this position could be handy for. If this had been a date with anyone, she would make time for would take her time to explore Bo's skin and discover where she was most sensitive; she would kiss her slowly, and there would have music playing in the background. It would probably be Lionel Ritchie. In this occasion, there was no time for these elegant games, Bo just needed to get off...

Now.

She raised Bo's by her hips as she slunk back to where she could hold herself by her resting elbows.

The darker woman licked her lips as she saw where that beautiful face had disappeared to. The sexy smirk appeared with mischievous eyes that looked up at her, not asking permission, but teasing her to what was going to happen next. Bo's eyes narrowed, she wanted none of that. She roughly held the back of Tamsin's head and pulled it forward, her pussy was greeted by a very eager mouth.

"Ohh, mmm, yeah." Bo moaned upon contact; the blonde's face swirled, collecting juices she swallowed in large gulps.

The Dark woman above her tasted delicious, but she couldn't ignore the fingers tightly wound in her hair, the forceful grunts and breathe and the throbbing clit beneath her tongue. Tamsin fought back the urge to laugh. Not that having her face ridden was humorous, but the force of Bo grinding into her was kicking up her fighting instincts. She always laughed in battle, it was a show of her fearlessness, and it disarmed her opponent. Instead she grunted, making her mouth vibrate, adding to the wonderful sensations that caused Bo's voice to rise with the steady rhythm.

The sound of her breath was hypnotic and Tamsin found her own body humming to the beat. Her knees rubbed against one another creating friction for her excited parts. Her tongue flickered at the right pace, she used a free hand to touch herself against her own needy pussy.

"There yes," Bo cried out as the edge approached quickly.

"Oh, oh mmmmm, yeah, ohhhhh" Bo's body shuddered and she gripped the blonde's locks tightly. Her instinct to breathe in a deep thirsty breath caused her to swallow a delicious familiar taste and she realized then, that Tamsin was climaxing as well. The sensation removed the relief release had brought and she laughed in defeat as she understood a simple truth that was happening here.

Bo was straddling Tamsin's hips as the blonde stood up. Her hazel eyes searched into the brown eyes, uncertain of what had happened.

"Did I so something wrong?"

One of Bo's hands was still tangled I'm the thick Valkyrie hair. She cradled the back of her head as she replied.

"I'm sorry. Your chi is making me hornier" Bo chuckled regretfully. "I hate having you to ask to hold yourself back "

The blonde smiled and laughed softly. Bo truly wasn't asking a hardship of her; in fact, she felt truly dedicated to the mission ahead. Her left hand stroked down Bo's back as her other hand slipped in between them. Two fingers entered Bo, who while still smiling closed her eyes and began to bear down taking them in deeper.

The Valkyrie was utterly fascinated with the amount of sexual response happening between them. A moment of understanding finally hit her thinking back to when she was working as a cop why people became obsessed with Charm. It was like steroids for your libido. The story was that the pure form of the drug was formulated by Roman Tyresius thousands of years ago. The Bacchus wanted to and then did, host the biggest orgy the world had ever known. Afterwards, he gave the formula to his followers but the knowledge was kept over time by witches.

Tamsin couldn't understand why her mind was so active during this event. Sex was usually a time her mind switched off. Bo bit her own lip when she began scissoring her fingers inside the sex chi Fae and irrelevant thoughts finally became silent. But she was curious about one thing:

"Are you able to not eat my chi?" Tamsin asked as a solution even though she felt certain she could be okay if she didn't get off again this evening. Bo smiled widely and opened her eyes before kissing her gently. She groaned again as she began to rock in a pumping motion over Tamsin's hand.

"I can. Ahhh. But I can't." Their lips met again for a deeper longer kiss. Tamsin's free hand cradled the side of Bo's breast. She was so soft, she imagined Bo's skin would taste nice, but she also wondered if the Succubus liked a little pain. Her fingers traced their way to the hard centre that was Bo's nipple and gently tugged. Bo moaned into her mouth before the blonde pulled back.

"You can't?" she asked in a deep husky tone. She clenched her fingers tighter and pulled farther and was pleased by the cry from the smaller woman's throat. Her eyes opened, her pupils large making her eyes look black. Her grin was rather wicked as she finally answered.

"I like it. I don't want to"

Tamsin liked that answer. She grinned devilishly at the thought of torturing Bo in the best ways, of the different ways they could explore this their likely only night together. They were going to need more liquor soon, because the idea of her own high disappearing and leaving her a sobbing wet mass of sorrow was not appealing. Especially if it meant Bo would leave her or call someone over to continue "helping" through this ordeal. This moment however, she had an idea she wanted to try out. She licked her lips, and watched Bo also do so in response, but she pulled her head back as the brunette leaned in to kiss her.

"I won't come if you don't touch me" Bo looked at her quizzically and soon found herself being lifted off of Tamsin's lap. She was angered by the removal of the fingers from her pussy.

"Tamsin!" she barked out as her hands were forced upon the top of the metal headboard. She didn't feel this was something sexy until she felt the Valkyrie's breasts lean into her back and hands come around her waist to fondle hers. She could feel Tamsin's face by her ear, her breathe was excited, it tickled the nerves by her ear sending a shock down her spine causing her to gasp.

"Trust me baby Fae, I won't let you down."

From behind, she entered, Bo again, this time with a single finger and the Succubus squirmed against her.

"More?" the Valkyrie teased and Bo growled frustrated before a second finger slid inside. Tamsin gripped Bo's nipple gently and began to kiss the side of her neck, the dark head was leaning back into her grinding down onto the appendages.

"More...deeper" Bo commanded. Ever compliant, the third finger was entered, allowing Tamsin to enter deeper than ever. Bo's heat felt like it was swallowing her in and she loved how soft and wet she was. But it felt like there was space yet. She was titillated by the thought, she could feel her own sex dripping down her leg as she continued to thrust inside Bo.

"Do I feel good inside you?" Her voice huskily breathed into Bo's ear, but there were no words that came out but an a high pitched groan and an affirming "mmhmm"

Tamsin tucked her fingers in and inserted the fourth finger.

"And now?"

"Aah!" Bo exclaimed "Fuck!" Tamsin had stopped thrusting and Bo closed her eyes and leaned back against the blonde's body. They took a moment like this when Bo again started digging down against the base knuckles, finding the added depth and girth was most welcome. A gush of sex juice flowed down Tamsin's wrist much to the Valkyrie's disbelief, the added lubricant relieved any fears she had about hurting the woman beneath her.

As Bo slid down against her friend, she thought of how long and slender those digits were. It really didn't hurt, and as the alcohol decreased any inhibitions she had, she wondered if it was possible to go deeper, if Tamsin had any toys in her room. Being on her knees was never her favourite sex position, but she enjoyed being held by strong confident arms, and being kissed and at times lightly bitten. Her next thought was bold, but she trusted this woman with her to take her on this next adventure.

"T?" She said softly, letting go of the rail to grasp Tamsin's hand to slow it down.

"What do you need?"

Bo turned her head so their faces were to one another. Their lips connected briefly before eyes met again.

"I want to try something."

She moved Tamsin's thumb inward, tucking it towards her still filled entrance. The Valkyries mouth dropped slightly, and she understood what was being asked of her.

"Okay."

"Go slowly."

The warrior held the woman close to her as they took extra space from the headboard. Tamsin kissed her slowly and cradled Bo's head with her free hand even though her heart was racing. This was not a small request, this was an ultimate act of trust she knew as someone who had experienced this twice before. Her first time was with the right person, the pacing was right, the experience was mind blowing. The second time was with the wrong person; afterwards she swore she never wanted to do it again even though lifetimes had come and gone.

She held Bo for several moments, continuing to kiss as her hand caressed down the long body of the Succubus spending time on her breasts, then down to her stomach which elicited a mirth filled giggle and squirm. Her fingers found the neatly manicured mound and she stimulated her as Bo began pressing down into the duck billed appendage.

"T, I'm ready" Bo begged. She hoped this would finally satisfy whatever this drug was trying to achieve through her. As much as she loved and needed sex, she did not appreciate being a slave to that need. Before she learned to control her feeding patterns, she killed because she didn't know how to stop herself. After she had control over it, giving it up power for any reason was difficult. Here, tonight though, despite her weakened faculties, she was glad she could trust that she was in safe hands. Tamsin was a true friend.

"Hold on to the headboard" Tamsin whispered trailing her lips by Bo's ear, and then base of her neck as the other woman complied. The blonde took a few breaths to calm herself and to tell herself some self-affirming words. She could make this amazing for Bo. To keep her pace steady, she decided she would leave kisses along Bo's back and count in her head.

Kiss kiss kiss push. Bo groaned as she felt the transforming appendage narrow.

Kiss kiss kiss push. The widest part of her hand was mostly inside her inviting entrance. It was now or never, Tamsin checked in.

"Bo, I'm going to slide the rest of my hand in. If its too much, tell me now, its okay."

Bo's eyes were closed, but she wasn't ready to stop. She pushed back against Tamsin whose lips returned to her spine.

One kiss. One breath. Two kiss, "Take a deep breath" Three kiss.

Push.

"Oh my God." They both seemed to exclaim at the same time. Tamsin looked up to Bo's face seeking meaning in this. How the hell did this happen? Why did she get to be a part of this? Her heart was beating fast, or was it Bo's? She could feel a beating pulse from within.

"Bo!" Tamsin gasped, partly expecting to be yelled at for doing something wrong, but mostly fascinated by the feeling of being completely inside of somebody. Within the soft tissue and ridged edge was a smooth area that she carefully expanded her fingers to hold. Bo's womb. "Bo!" She whispered again in disbelief.

"Oh my God" was again the darker woman's reply. She took in several breaths, adjusting to the reality of having this hard yet soft object moving inside her and she took in a deep breath and smiled. "Wow!"

"You're incredible." Tamsin sighed, still not thrusting forward but covering Bo's hand with her own and entwining their fingers. Her eyes brimmed with tears, she felt full of feelings; happiness, beauty, joy, pride, lust and...unworthiness...a touch of sadness. "Liquor let me last" she prayed in her mind.

She began to twist her penetrating wrist causing Bo to moan an agreeable sound. The sensation was so strange for the Succubus, but so good. She pulled her body upward then soon back down, showing Tamsin the pace and depth she'd like to have.

"Fuuuck" the voice of the Succubus slowly drawled. Her brain and body were swimming with endorphine rush. "I'm so full"

Tamsin chuckled throatily again gently thrusting and pulling downward an inch. When she pushed in again Bo's sound compelled another gush of wetness to flow down the warrior's leg.

"You are so fucking sexy'-" Tamsin said huskily. She had met and banged many beautiful individuals, but none could hold a candle to the sex goddess before her now who was growling and drowning out her thoughts. The sound was feral and hungry. She was bearing down on the strong wrist. Something had changed.

Bo was drunk with lust. Her reasonable aspirations of cautious lovemaking were lost in the fog of hedonism. Fuck control, fuck gentle, she needed to be pounded; pleasure, pain, she wanted all.

"Own this pussy, fuck me in half bitch!" She commanded angrily. Tamsin couldn't believe the venom spewing from Miss Dennis' pretty mouth. She'd never heard her say such filthy things before and dammit she liked it! The fight in her spirit kicked in, skirmishes had been fought but the real battle was just beginning. In response, she pulled her hand out enough that the widest part of her hand was just outside. She laughed maliciously before thrusting back in.

"Mine?" She pulled out again, not as far, but she twisted her wrist letting it press hard against the hard yet swollen ridges within Bo. The G spot was ripe for abuse. Bo was grunting, in whispers saying yes as the Tamsin pulled pushed and twisted, the answer was not satisfactory.

She let go of Bo's hand and tugged hard down on the hard nub of her breast. The dark fae's voice raised an octave of mostly incoherent mumbling.

"Say it" The Valkyrie spoke with cruelty "Who owns you tonight!" She agitated her wrist in a waving motion then her other hand dropped to roughly okay with her clit. Bo's mind was far from this place, high on her own chemicals she couldn't hear enough past the wet sound of her pussy being smashed, her own voice and breath making pace, building something large from within her and she wasn't certain what was going to happen but she didn't want things to stop before she got there.

"Oh Tamsin, my God, oh god my Tamsin, fuck don't stop"

The Valkyrie kept this pace and she could feel a tightening begin to happen inside Bo. Victory approached, her heart pounded in synch with the goddess who was struggling to make that final jump over the edge.

"That's it baby" she encouraged "come on."

"Oh, oh fuck...shi-shiit" cried close to her pinacle

"Come for me now"

Bo, exhausted but high on adrenaline arched her back as her tense body shook and through clenched teeth she groaned until finally as the most intense part passed; she opened her mouth and sobbed as fluid rushed down the merciful instrument of her destruction and rebirth. The waves of her orgasm continued to make her body spasm and as Tamsin's hands slowed to a stop she let go of the headboard and placed it on the pillow before her. Her head followed and eyes closed into the warmest darkness she'd ever known.

Tamsin carefully pulled out in this opportunity of sudden quiet, Bo's blackout.

She rolled the woman into her arms and gazed down shamelessly at all the beauty before her. She knew she wouldn't have been Bo's first choice if she had been given a better option but she had no regrets that she had the chance to be here for her.

Sadness was close, but with the right amount of liquor she could sleep through it. She considered what to do next as she sat in soaking wet sheets and decided she was feeling cold.

"I think we should sleep in your bed tonight."

* * *

After some time to deliberate, I am comfortable ending the story here and saying goodbye to Valkubus. Goddamn Lost Girl ended so badly.


End file.
